


Pie bonding

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alluka wants to bake a pie and Gon is more than eager to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie bonding

For someone who had been travelling a lot, it was a miracle how Gon hadn’t really mastered the art of cooking yet. He could grill a fish so it was rid of diseases and bacteria rather easily, but when it came to actual cooking, he still had his fair share of issues. When given a choice, he was much more happily the one sitting on a table and waiting for a meal, rather than be the one to cook it. Even though Gon had a patience of a master hunter when needed, he certainly lacked almost all restrain when he happened to be hungry. This time was no exception, as the smell coming from a nearby kitchen was tempting his nostrils, which in turn only caused his growling stomach to voice its hunger louder.

  
The place where he, Killua and Alluka were staying was a nice little cottage far away from most of civilization. One of the many perks of being a pro-hunter was that They had the licenses to go where most people had no access. Gon himself wasn’t that keen on the idea, as he had no reason to be hiding; quite the opposite. After his coma, he wanted to see the world and meet new people even more, but once briefed of the situation going on between the Zoldycks, he understood things from Killua’s and Alluka’s perspective.  
  
Guided by his nose, Gon followed a buttery scent to the kitchen, the soft humming coming from there growing louder and more clear as he approached. He had known Alluka only for few days now, as Killua hadn’t mentioned her during their time spent together even once. Why, he didn’t really know, but despite being curious about it, Gon decided not to ask about it as he knew that Killua surely had his reasons. One thing Gon knew, however, was that Alluka was apparently dangerous…or that’s how rest of the Zoldycks saw her. At least on glance, Gon couldn’t really figure out what was it about her that made them want her and Killua to be separated. That too though, was another topic for another time.  
  
“You have a lovely voice Alluka!” Gon happily announced as he stepped into the kitchen. Alluka gasped in surprise, throwing her hands and everything she was holding up in the air. Clearly she had been far too focused on the task at hand to pay attention to his footsteps as a simple greeting was enough to break her concentration. With an apron and mittens on her, Alluka turned to face Gon, her cheeks slightly rosy as she tried her best to look angry, but Gon could see through her playful pouting that what little damage had been done wasn’t anything big.  
  
“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to scare y–” Gon was quick to apologize, but soon realized that Alluka wasn’t focusing on him, but rather on something above them. Alluka pointed at the top of his head, prompting Gon to quickly turn his gaze to the ceiling, spotting something white coming down on him at rapid pace.  
  
“The eggs!” Alluka yelled, running towards Gon, her arms flailing in the air as she tried to save as many of her precious ingredients as possible. Despite being caught off-guard, Gon was quickly to put his fast reflexes to use. In a blink of an eye, he managed to gather all of the eggs in his lap, using his shirt as a temporal basket of sort for the eggs.  
  
“Phew, that was a close one…sorry!” Gon laughed awkwardly, rubbing his neck with one hand but soon putting it down to support his shirt in order to keep the eggs safe and sound.  
  
“Hmph…!” Alluka pouted, doing her best to look as intimidating and annoyed as she possibly could, but seeing her act like this only made Gon laugh. Clearly, despite her and Killua being family, looking intimidating was one trait that hadn’t rubbed onto her.  
  
“Sorry, I know I should have warned you or something, but it just smelled so good in here…kinda reminding me of home and all.” Gon said in his defense as he walked towards a nearby table, taking and putting all the eggs from his improvised basket back into their container. 

“So I guess I just didn’t think about it that’s all. It sure does smell good, though! What are you cooking Alluka?” Gon asked, his face all smiles, bright as the sun that was still rising.  
  
“Oh, just a lemon pie, nothing fancier than that. My brother really likes it so I wanted to surprise him…you know, he went through awful lot to save you? I’m happy to know that he has made such a good friends while he was gone,” Alluka replied.  
  
Gon didn’t know the details Killua’s and Alluka’s relationship, but what he did know for sure was that their bond was a strong one. Killua wouldn’t risk his neck for just anyone. Given his family, it was really an exception Killua was emotional over any of them, but Alluka did stick out from the rest like an extra thumb–in a good way. Gon couldn’t help himself not to smile, as Alluka’s sincerity was something he could relate to.  
  
“Yeah, out of all my friends, Killua is the one I’m most grateful to have met. So you’re cooking for him huh? I bet it was the filling that woke me up; it smells just heavenly in here.” Gon chuckled.  
  
Alluka nodded back at him, gesturing Gon to come in and sample the filling. Gon was already ready to push his finger deep into the lemony filling, but stopped as he felt Alluka’s hand slapping him as if he was a fly trying to ruin a perfectly good pie.  
  
“With a spoon, not like that.” Alluka giggled, shaking her head a bit as she handed Gon a small wooden spoon. Gon snickered as he grabbed the spoon from Alluka’s hand, gathering some of the delicious looking and fragrant filling with it.  
  
“Mmm…this is really good, you really know how to cook, Alluka!” Gon exclaimed happily, savoring the taste as he knew he would have to stop at one spoonful for now or the cake would be left without a proper filling.  
  
“O-oh, you think so? Thank you…” Alluka mumbled back, flustered by Gon’s sudden and earnest praise. Despite Killua always praising her and being there for her, Alluka wasn’t that used to praises or anything positive for that matter. As for her family, she had always seen herself as a liability for them, a burden– but Gon’s smile and his genuine laughter made it certain that he was speaking truth.  
  
“I know so!” Gon grinned, licking his lips clean as he wanted to savor the sweetness for as long as possible.  
“Would you mind if I helped you on this one? I’m not much of a chef myself but I just want to contribute in some way if that’s okay?”  
  
Alluka was quick to nod back at him. Despite not really needing an extra pair of hands to complicate the matters, she did appreciate Gon’s attitude and his company as well. Anyone who was a good friend of her big brother was certainly a person worth getting known.  
  
“Just grab yourself an apron, you can mix up the eggs for starters and I’ll check up on the oven to see how the preheating is coming along.”  
  
“Sure!”  
  
*  
  
Later that evening, all three gathered around a table to enjoy the fruits of Alluka’s and Gon’s work. Gon had to admit, the food did indeed taste better when he worked for it as well, but at same time, he couldn’t help but to shake off the idea that it was all because of the laughing girl next to him.  
  
 _“It’s so nice to hear you laugh again. It’s been far too long since you’ve been this happy,”_ Killua smiled, watching his little sister and his best friend bonding.  
 _“I know you and Gon will become great friends, because Gon is just like that. Pure, genuine…just like you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
